


Falling Off The Bone

by LapisExilis



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, Hell's Kitchen (US TV) RPF
Genre: Anger Management, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Restaurants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisExilis/pseuds/LapisExilis
Summary: Skeletor meets his match and likes it.





	Falling Off The Bone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PureTerror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureTerror/gifts).



Skeletor sat alone at a small table near the corner of the restaurant. Mild gold light illuminated the upscale surrounding as he picked absentmindedly at his Ragu alla Bolognese. He was brooding over his previous run-in with He-Man. That musclebound menace, always thwarting his endeavors. Skeletor gritted his teeth. His anger making him physically ill.

"I think I have mood poisoning," Skeletor creaked lowly "It must be something I hate.

He returned to his Ragu alla Bolognese, however, to his horror, he discovered a hair clinging to a piece of fettuccine. It was short and light brown. Skeletor fumed. 

"Waiter! Waiter!"

A slender young server scurried to his table. "Yes, is something the matter sir?" 

"There is a HAIR in my FOOD!" Skeletor shrieked.

"I'm so sorry, I'll return it right away. We'll bring-" 

"No!" Skeletor cut him off. "I want to see the chef!

The waiter began backing toward the kitchen as alarmed customers looked on. Skeletor sprang from his table in pursuit. They converged at the kitchen doors as Gordon Ramsay emerged from them. 

Gordon Ramsay inserted himself bettween the beefy villian and the waiter. "Calm down, sir. What seems to be the problem?" Ramsay asked firmly.

Skeletor poked a sharp claw at Ramsay's firm chest. "There's a hair in my fettuccine, you moron. What sort of unsanitary institute are you running here!?

"Excuse me?" Ramsay yanked the kitchen door open and pushed Skeletor inside. "My kitchen is immaculate! You should think twice before waltzing into my place of business and accosting my employees!"

Skeletor was caught of guard my the man who's explosiveness rivaled his own. To make matters worse Skeletor realized his hood was covered in Beast-Man's furr. He observed the blond gesturing to his indeed immaculate kitchen. Skeletor's cheek bone's where burning. So was his heart, and it wasn't from the Italian food.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated ♥


End file.
